


feel the heat

by imperfectEquinox



Series: what's the burn point of your dignity? [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, it's only barely mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's really hot out and kylo is a little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the heat

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest thing i've ever gotten to smut and it's not even close to it

It’s unbearably hot out. Kylo swears it’s the hottest summer ever, but he says that every year (though when the point is brought up he goes off on a rant about global warming and climate change). He and Rey are laying on the living room floor in a starfish position, and have been for hours. Neither of them have gathered the energy to do much more than get a glass of water occasionally, until Kylo suddenly sits up.

“We need to get out of here.” Kylo breaks the silence. Rey groans in annoyance, not enthused at the idea of moving, but Kylo keeps talking over her, “It’s stifling in here, I feel like I’m going to die.”

“Stop being so dramatic Ben.” Rey mumbles from her place on the floor.

“It’s Kylo,” he corrects reflexively, “And I’m only being kind of dramatic. The heat is insane and the fan is hardly helping.”

“Yeah well, you’re the one that punched the AC.” Rey counter lazily. She rolls her head to look at him, and he pouts a little.

“Let’s let bygones be bygones.” he mutters, “I still insist we go out somewhere. It doesn’t even have to be somewhere, it could literally just be us driving around, but I can’t stand sitting here any longer.”

Rey rolls her eyes but sits up, heaving out a huge sigh.

“Fine. We’ll go out, but I’m driving,” Kylo opens his mouth to disagree but she holds up a finger to silence him, “Your licence is suspended remember? That’s what you get for drinking and driving.”

Kylo sniffs indignantly. “I’m pretty sure Luke hates me. If it was you he definitely would have let you go.”

“He probably would have, because this isn't my…” she pauses to count off her fingers, “sixth offence. And he let you off for the first five so you shouldn’t be complaining.”

Kylo scoffs but give up on the argument.

He storms off to the car (that he refuses to call the Falcon, like ~~his dad~~ Han Solo demanded he do after he was given the hunk of junk). Rey idles along, taking her sweet ass time locking the front door to the apartment and strolling down the stairs till she finally gets to the car. Kylo is waiting, leaning up against the passenger door and tapping his foot impatiently.

Rey fights the urge to roll her eyes and fails. As soon as she unlocks the car Kylo wrenched the door open and climbs in, scowling at the heat. Rey takes one look at his face and starts laughing.

“What did you expect?” she asks as she climbs in, “It's been sitting in the sun for hours.”

She starts the car and the two of them end up driving around the two aimlessly for a while. They make circles around the town and Kylo hangs out the window. He’s got it rolled all the way down and he’s basically falling out. If he wanted to he could probably touch the ground but Rey’s going pretty fast so he refrains from doing so.

The car is silent besides the music Kylo blasts. It’s all middle school angst sort of stuff, Linkin Park and Breaking Benjamin and the only reason he gets to keep it on is because Rey’s too tired to put up with a tantrum.

Eventually Kylo convinces Rey to stop at a convenience store to get popsicles.

The sun is setting when they pull up to the longest stop light in town. Rey slumps over the steering wheel, having already finished her popsicle. She scarfed the treat down minutes after getting it, biting it like the heathen she is. Kylo, on the other hand, is taking his time as he hangs out the window once more.

Kylo stretches his hand to the ground, and doesn’t pay much mind as some fancy-ass car pulls up next to them at the light. Their window is open too, and he can hear some pretentious classical music underneath his ~~shitty~~ music.

He’s dragging his tongue up the side when he finally looks up and catches the eye of the person in the car. The man has red hair, and he seems to be staring at the light as if it killed someone close to him. His face is blushing bright red to match his hair. For a moment Kylo brushes it off as the heat, but a second of speculation shows the man glancing nervously at the popsicle in Kylo’s hand.

Off handedly he notices that some of the popsicle is dripping down his hand. He pulls his eyes off the man to lick up the side of his hand, making sure to catch all of the melted juice. He looks up mid-lick and finds the man’s eyes glued to his mouth.

Kylo stares for a little while, until the man looks up. The redhead is definitely extremely embarrassed, but instead of looking away the two lock gazes.

Slowly, Kylo brings his popsicle back up to his mouth, and proceeds to fit as much as he can into his mouth. The man’s jaw drops as he watched Kylo deepthroat the popsicle, and Kylo wishes he could hear something over the combined noise of their music because he’s pretty sure the guy just moaned.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the light turn green. Rey starts moving forward, but the man’s attention is locked on Kylo. They make eye contact again, and Kylo winks and a horn starts blaring behind him. The man startles, his face is still bright red as he starts turning. The two cars part ways and Kylo can’t help but wave after the man. After a moment he pulls himself to sit in the car properly and grins over at Rey.

She shakes her head, and he knows that she saw the whole thing.

“You’re terrible.” she says. Kylo just throws his head back and laughs in response. He kind of wishes he had been able to give the guy his number.

**Author's Note:**

> i might be persuaded to write a sequel but don't bet on anything bc im really bad at keeping promises like that


End file.
